Bud Flud
Bud "Buddy" Flud (better known as the Liquidator) is a supervillain in the animated Disney television series Darkwing Duck. He was an anthropomorphic dog turned into a being made entirely of water, who had the ability to control and alter liquids. He later became one of the Fearsome Five. Broadcast information Although a relatively popular Darkwing Duck villain, the Liquidator only made major appearances in six episodes, with five of them alongside the Fearsome Five. In fact, his origin episode, and the only episode where he appears solo ("Dry Hard", the 23rd episode in production order) only aired after the character appeared in the two "Just Us Justice Ducks" episodes and "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything", leaving many first-time viewers of "Justice Ducks" wondering where exactly he came from. He also made cameo appearances in "Ghoul of My Dreams" and "Time and Punishment". Similarly, his first appearance in the comics, "Liquid Diet" (published in the January 1992 issue of Disney Adventures), would mark his only solo appearance in that medium, as almost all of his subsequent comic book appearances again had him only appearing alongside other villains, including his one appearance in Marvel's Disney Afternoon comic and two of his three appearances in Boom! Studios' Darkwing Duck comic. Background Bud Flud was a crooked businessman who owned the Sparkling Crystal Pure Flud Water, a bottled water company based in St. Canard. During a heatwave in St. Canard, Flud contaminated the water of competing drinks, leaving only his own brand (Sparkling Crystal Pure Flud Water) and Koo Koo Fizzy Water. He was assisted by two women early on, as well. He acquired his powers trying to poison his competitors’ supply of water in an effort to monopolize the market during the heat wave. When Flud was caught in the act by Darkwing Duck, he took a tumble into one of the tainted vats and seemed to melt away and die. The volatile chemicals Flud had used instead altered his molecular structure, transforming him into a being made entirely of living water. Now rather deranged, the Liquidator blamed Darkwing for throwing him into the vat (when he actually fell in). Since he could now control all liquids, he turned all the water in St. Canard into a rubbery substance, and now had an absolute stranglehold on the water business in the city. Darkwing was able to defeat the Liquidator by pouring powdered cement on him, restoring the city's water to normal. Because he was once a businessman, much of the Liquidator’s dialogue was based on advertising slogans. He formed part of the Fearsome Five as a henchman, which included the villains Megavolt, Bushroot, and Quackerjack, and whose leader was the evil incarnation of Darkwing Duck, Negaduck. It is believed that the Liquidator only had one 'episode to himself' because the writers found his catch-phrase centric dialogue too hard to write. After escaping, the Liquidator joined Negaduck's Fearsome Five, taking over St. Canard until they were defeated by the Justice Ducks. The Liquidator remained with that team thereafter in their various schemes. Category:Darkwing Duck Category:DuckTales Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Attractive Males Category:Characters from the United States Category:Villains Category:1991 Debuts